


In Which Frank Wants a Dog and Gerard Does Not

by thisishowidisappear



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, aka me when im in a relationship, frank is an annoying little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowidisappear/pseuds/thisishowidisappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should get a dog,” Frank said, looking up from his book. He and his boyfriend of two years were sitting on opposite ends of their couch, reading in a comfortable silence when he said it.</p><p>“No,” Gerard said without taking his eyes off the words in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Wants a Dog and Gerard Does Not

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title sorry I suck. Anyway here's a sickeningly cute depiction of how Frank and Gerard get their first dog. This was written because I'm on a domesticity kick and I decided there's not enough domestic fluff to satisfy me, so I had to write my own. Enjoy!

“We should get a dog,” Frank said, looking up from his book. He and his boyfriend of two years were sitting on opposite ends of their couch, reading in a comfortable silence when he said it.

“No,” Gerard said without taking his eyes off the words in front of him.

“Why not?” Frank asked, poking Gerard in the thigh.

Gerard looked at Frank over the top of his book. “Because I said so.”

Frank groaned. “You sound like my mother.”

“I didn’t realize your mother had a husky, sensual voice like me,” Gerard joked, turning his attention back to his book. He really didn’t want to argue with Frank about getting a dog in that moment.

Frank pouted a little, but decided to drop it. For now, at least.

***

A few weeks later, Frank and Gerard were in their kitchen making dinner when Frank mentioned it again. 

“Can we please get a dog?”

“No, Frank,” Gerard said. 

“Why not?” Frank asked. 

“We don’t have enough room. Our apartment is too small,” Gerard replied calmly, with a tone of voice that said he wasn’t giving into Frank easily. However, Frank knew that if anyone could change Gerard’s mind, it was him.

“But if we get a really small dog, it will be proportional to the apartment, and it will be okay,” he persisted. 

“Frank…” Gerard said, looking sideways at his boyfriend’s pleading face. “I’ll think about it,” he said, although he had no intention of thinking about it. Even so, Frank’s face broke out into a grin and he kissed Gerard, before going back to chopping the carrots.

***

A month later, Gerard had made it clear that a dog was the last thing on his mind. Frank decided he had to remind him, just in case he forgot.

“Hey,” Frank said, poking his sleeping boyfriend in the side. Gerard didn’t even register the touch, and continued snoring just as he had been. “Hey, Gerard.” He poked his side again, earning a small grumble and a swat over the head. “Gerard!” Frank said a little louder, poking Gerard even harder. 

“Frank, it is the middle of the fucking night,” Gerard muttered, pushing his face farther into the pillow. 

“I know, but it’s important,” Frank said.

“You better be on fire or I’m going to set you on fire myself,” Gerard grumbled, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes to glare at his boyfriend.

“So, I was wondering if you thought more about getting a dog.”

Gerard just stared blankly at Frank for a minute, before picking up his pillow and hitting Frank with it.

“Jesus Christ Frankie,” Gerard said once he was done assaulting his boyfriend with the pillow. “I can’t believe you woke me up for that.”

“Well, it kinda seemed like you forgot, so I had to remind you,” Frank replied, a shit-eating grin slowly creeping onto his face.

“I’m still thinking about it,” Gerard said noncommittally. “Now can I go back to sleep?”

Frank sighed. “I guess.” The two laid back down, Frank’s arm curling around Gerard’s waist and pulling him close. “I love you,” he said after a few minutes.

“I hate you,” Gerard mumbled. Frank pouted for a few moments until Gerard said “I love you, too.”

***

One month later was Christmas. Frank woke up at 7 in the morning, pulling Gerard out of bed by his hand and into the living room where the presents were sitting under the heavily decorated tree. Snow fell outside as the two sat on the couch and exchanged presents and kisses. When they were done, Gerard had a new set of markers and a new jacket, and Frank had a Metallica record and a new cardigan (Gerard had one to match. Frank refused to wear it at the same time Gerard did, but Gerard knew he’d give in eventually.) They cuddled on the couch and drank hot cocoa until Gerard sat up quickly. 

“Shit,” he said. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Frank asked.

“I forgot something,” he said, and with that he left the apartment wearing nothing but his pajama pants. He was back in a minute or two, carrying a large box that looked suspiciously like…

“Gerard. Arthur. Way,” Frank said, scrambling off the couch. “Is that a dog kennel?”

Gerard grinned, setting the crate on the floor and opening the door to release an excitable chihuahua. Frank never believed in love at first sight, but the small bundle of fur yapping at his feet was making him question his beliefs. He sat on the floor, letting the dog sniff him cautiously before climbing onto his lap and licking his face.

“Her name’s Peppers,” Gerard said, joining Frank on the floor. 

“She’s adorable,” Frank said, slightly in awe at the impossibly small puppy in his lap. He leaned over and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Gerard’s lips in lieu of saying thank you. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Peppers started barking and biting Gerard’s hand that was slowly creeping up Frank’s thigh. Gerard let out a yelp and pulled his hand away, looking at Peppers with a rueful expression. 

“I never would have gotten a dog if I knew she was gonna be such a cockblock,” Gerard grumbled, but he reached out and scratched between her ears nonetheless.

“I’m sure she’s not gonna be that much of a cockblock,” Frank said, his eyebrow curling up suggestively.

“Oh, by the way,” Gerard said. “Ray kept her for a week so I could hide her from you, so he made me promise we’d be quiet when we have sex for a whole week.” Frank gave him a look that said ‘You and I both know that’s not going to happen,’ but Gerard just sighed. “This dog is gonna be more trouble than she’s worth.”

“Come on, you know you love her,” Frank said. 

Gerard agreed, but even more than the dog he loved how happy his boyfriend looked when he played with her.

“I love you,” Gerard said.

Frank took his eyes off Peppers to smile at his boyfriend. “I love you, too,” he said. “Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas Frankie.”

***

That night, after visiting the Ways and the Ieros, watching It’s A Wonderful Life, and having sex (probably too loud for Ray’s liking, but neither of them particularly cared.) Frank and Gerard collapsed in their bed and curled up together. Peppers immediately wormed her way into the space between them and fell asleep. Frank looked at her lovingly before turning his eyes back to Gerard, who looked like he was half asleep.

“Babe?” he asked. 

“Yeah?” Gerard responded without opening his eyes. 

“We should get another dog.”


End file.
